Xenomorph Kings
by Marsile
Summary: Naruto, and three others, become kings to a growing xenomorph hive and will control many worlds


Xenomorph Kings

Chapter 1.

Twelve year old Naruto wandered the back alleys of his village, Konohagakure or just Konoha to some. He wasn't able to sleep that particular night so he snuck out of his orphanage. He didn't know why, but he felt like something very interesting was going to happen. Naruto was about to head back to the orphanage when he saw a glint by the wall of an abandoned warehouse.

Naruto walked over curious as to what it was that glinted and was surprised when he saw a small hatch, hidden behind some plaster, grass, and dirt. Only his extraordinary eyesight allowed him to see it. He walked up close to it and looked left to right before slipping into the hatch. He landed on his feet, but felt a shock pass up his legs signaling that it was a long drop. Naruto walked towards a chamber down the hallway he was on.

The child was forced to cover his nose over the stench that wafted up his nostrils once he made it to the chamber. He looked inside to see what could cause such a smell and his little eyes widened when he saw a chained woman next to an egg. He looked a little closer and saw a pile of feces and pee on the floor underneath the woman. When Naruto got closer he tried to help but she said," Stop! No one can get me down… I was meant to be a sacrifice to our goddess and her underlings, but they were all wiped out and all that was left was this egg… hatch it and sacrifice me, save from this eternal Hell."

Naruto responded by saying," I… I can't do it even if I wanted to!"

"Please if you don't I'll be chained here until someone who can do it does it because of a seal burned into me long ago"

"Are you sure"

"Yes child"

"Naruto… my names Uzumaki Naruto"

"Well Naruto thank you," stated the chained woman. Naruto inhaled a deep breath before he touched the egg and watched it shake as it started to hatch. Naruto ran behind a, partially broken, pillar so the thing inside wouldn't go after him. Over the next he heard the sound of a screech and ripping flesh. The child peeked around the corner and saw an all black and small thing in the middle of the chamber with the woman dead with a big hole in her sternum.

Naruto looked at the small thing it had two sets of arms, one on its chest and another at its shoulders. It head extended back and had crest all a long it. He noticed it had a small sack near its bottom and never mover moved. He got the distinct feeling it was female and he slowly walked over and got a thought no one else would ever think of ' cute'.

He decided to call her Queen because she kind of reminded him of a queen ant. He picked her up when he got close enough and stared, shocked at the door that opened and sucked the dead woman into. When he walked in he was shocked to see three other Queens all in some type of sleep. The Queen in his arms started to wiggle excitedly and pointed over to a small globe on a pedestal.

Naruto put his hand on it and got nervous when the other Queens started to wake up. When they fully woke he felt like he was slammed with a pressure of anger and the Queen in his arms let out a small squeal that seemed to appease the other Queens. He then felt a pressure in his mind as the Queens stared at him and beckoned him to drop he Queen in his arms over into a spot like theirs over in another corner of the room. Once she was dropped there he started to get visions of the Queen's eggs hatching and a face-hugger coming and injecting an egg into a human before it burst out and formed something very similar to the Queens.

He looked at all of them and they nodded, he shrugged he didn't particularly care for life so he didn't have a problem for him. They formed a smile before the shrieked in unison and Naruto _felt_ his body change. When he was able to see his body he saw it seemed to be almost identical to the Queens. His head extended like theirs but his crest went back and up forming an awkward crown. He had three sets of arms each below each other and it started where his normal arms would have been. His tail extended six feet and along the base were spikes and at the tip was a blade that extended a whole nother foot. He had no eyes but he could sense where everything was. He was also very tall standing at twelve feet.

He moved his body and found that he was very agile and fast. Before he knew it he was back in his regular body and very disappointed. His next vision was in words that said," You are king of us Xeno to go back into your form you just think on it." Naruto nodded and changed back. The Queens nodded and Naruto turned to the newest Queen and was shocked to see her already three inches taller. He got another vision this time, it was the layout of the apparent ship he was in.

It had various rooms though most were for hatching incubation, turns out while regular Xeno grow fast they don't grow as fast as Queens. There were also were rooms filled with stacked eggs containing face-huggers and more rooms filled with animals and humans. He let all of them hatch with no fear of them, he knew he could control them, and sent them to the room filled with animals and humans. Of course there were only two branches of Xenos that came out, the Warrior and Runner, since there were limited species in the rooms but they all had variations which caused them to change from a class to a type.

After a while he start sneaking in different types of animals after knocking them out in his Xeno King form, which made all animals child's play. Some made a new type the Fliers from the winged variety, some made different types which made some new changes necessary, like the Swimmers, Shifters, and Diggers. They all shared the same basic genetic make-up but had key things that made them different like gills or wings or appendages for digging. In a mere month he had more than ten thousand Xenos, around two thousand of each type of Xeno.

The Queens changed and were able to detach themselves from the sacks and walk around, they were also able to directly give birth to four dozen Xenos as long as there really were Xenos like that. Now Naruto called them Empresses and they gave birth to one Xeno Queens. This made production go by faster then ever. Of course Sarutobi, current Hokage got suspicious of Naruto when kept disappearing and ordered an Uchiha ANBU to tail him. Naruto knew he was being followed because of his own skills at stealth and intentionally led him to awaken his Sharingan and have a face-hugger get when it was activated. The result was another Warrior but it had the special ability of the Sharingan and could teach all Xenos about ninja abilities, though only a certain branch could use them all of them could break out of a genjutsu and what was better was that the Empresses could make more of these warriors.

Next Sarutobi sent a Hyuuga and told him to just see where Naruto was going. To bad for him Naruto let, what he like to call his babies, the Xenos roam free around the 'abandoned area' and he was also captured gifting Naruto with another special branch of Warriors. They were also able to help the other special branch teach chakra. Naruto was also smart he had Diggers start making tunnels deep in the ground under Konoha. He started making branch hives all around Konoha. Naruto had one Queen sent to each branch and let his Xenos go out and bring victims to face-huggers, but very slowly and not without a seal that would cause them to be vaporized should they die.

Now Sarutobi had Danzo send some ROOT ninja to follow Naruto and they made excellent Warriors that were stealthy and could hide in plain sight. He had these ones guard the Empresses and Queens. Naruto, the Empresses, and the Queens all feel a very minor increase in power when a new Xeno is made. The Queens turned into Empresses and felt that they would forever stay that way, but the Empresses turned into Goddesses, they could produce eight dozen known Xenos in just the time it took to make face-huggers. Naruto just had minor changes when he changed into a God which was multiple tails, tougher hide, wings, gills, and some appendages that were like the diggers. New Queens were made as well as tunnels that were starting to spread out farther than Konoha and with every key stop a branch was made. Along the trails were camouflaged Xenos just in case the tunnels were found.

They also found out that a Queen made by an Empress could evolve into an Empress but that Empress could not make another Empress and a Goddess could make a Queen to evolve into a Goddess but that Goddess couldn't make another Goddess only an Empress. Even still Xeno population quickly rose to one hundred thousand as opposed to the ten thousand it was. The Xenos even started making their own civilizations after some Xenos started spying on some humans. Some focused on some things others focused on others. These things gave them higher I.Q. and increased their efficiency

Naruto found that he himself could impregnate Queens, Empresses, and Goddesses and those children made Kings like himself. Naruto taught them how to fight, as he started fighting all nin, missing or otherwise, when he could. He killed so fast that his victims barely knew he was there. Now Naruto let his Xenos out to fight and conquer small villages. Currently he was getting back use to his human body because it was team placement that day.

He was wearing a jumpsuit like his usual one except this one was black. Once he got there he nodded towards his only true friends Shikamaru, Shino, and Chouji. They nodded back to him and he sat down. Turns out that Naruto was placed into a five man team, since some guy named Hakamaru was a genin who had to wait until next graduation to become part of a genin squad, with his true friends. Naruto was able to convince Shino, Shikamaru, and Chouji to come with him to his base.

They were a little green at all the things that he did but they were comfortable with it and he asked them an important… do they want to be Kings. They nodded and were transformed into Kings. They were standard except for some minor changes. Shikamaru's arms were a bit skinnier and longer, Shino had some spiked plates covering his mouth, and Chouji had big muscles and arms that were a little bit shorter than the rest. They were all able to add to the hive with adding knew types of Xenos the Gorers, Suckers, and Destroyers. Gorers had horns, Suckers sucked chakra, and Destroyers had brute strength rivaling elephants.

All of this didn't take to long and they were back to the academy still waiting for their sensei to appear. He did about thirty minutes later and they were called up to the roof. They ran full tilt up there so they could advance the hive. The meeting wasn't that long and the four then decided on a very crucial thing, who was going to rule what branch? The matter was resolved fast with Naruto to the west branches, Shino to the north, Shikamaru to east, and Chouji to the south.


End file.
